Share Bear's Stone
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: JasminexAlex One-shot.


•°•Alex's Perspective•°•

I picked up the juice box I stole from Hunter's crappy little lunch and opened it up. I opened the class room doors and walked outside, drinking it as I walked. I was basically walking around Ravenwood in circles, having nothing better to do.

That was when I walked into Alyssa Unicornblade, Jasmine's newly discovered six-year-old sister, who had just finished up talking to Blossom the Life tree.

"Oh hi, Alyssa." I said friendly.

"Hello, Aleksandr." She smiled. "Is that applejuice?" She asked, pointing to the box in my hand. Wow, she's sharp.

"Yeah," I said. "Do you want some?"

WELL DUH I'M GONNA SHARE WITH HER, I'M NOT KANE. (He's such a pain in the ass) Also because this is Hunter's juice, not mine.

..Also she looks too clean to have many germs.

She nodded, so I bent down to her level and handed her the box.

It seems like she barely took a few sips before she gave it back. I haven't known her very long and I think she's really modest. ...And sometimes even more well-mannered than Jasmine, who can also be a tad arrogant like Kane, sometimes. (She can't read this, right? ..Right?)

I straightened up again.

"Your last name is Lion, right?" She asked suddenly.

"Well.. Yeah.." I said, kind of awkwardly. "Why, did Jasmine tell you?"

Alyssa nodded. "She talks about you alot! Like.. All the time!"

"Oh..?" I blushed a little, but I didn't want Alyssa to see. I sort of feel bad about how I compared her to Kane now.

"Yes!" Alyssa gave a little bounce. "You know what's funny about Jasmine? She's just like Share Bear!"

"A Care Bear?" I asked. This kid's about to go all weird on me.

The little girl giggled. "Yeah! They both have purple hair, for one thing. Jasmine always says "Sharing is caring", and they're both "bears"! Well, I guess I am, too.. Sort of? Also, I don't think Jasmine would be much taller than her!"

I laughed a little. "I wonder if she would get mad or not if I started calling her that. "Share Bear"."

Alyssa giggled again. "Probably not if it was you.. Say, Alex, I have an important question for you!"

"It's not about the Big Mommas and the Kanes, is it?" That's code for the Birds and the Bees.

"No.." Alyssa replied. She obviously had no idea what I was talking about. I guess that's a good thing, since she's a Life wizard and might already know about the Birds and the Bees.

"What I was wondering was.."

"Yes..?" I started sipping from the juice box again.

"Who announced their love first, you or my sis?"

I spittook almost instantly, and never even found out if I got any applejuice on that little girl. "W-WHAT?"

"You love eachother, don't you?" She asked, a little shocked at my reaction.

"So.. Uh.. That's a neat hat you got there." I pointed to her paper tiara. Or maybe it was a French Maid's hat. Either way she has cool style for a little girl. She has a dark green dress with matching shoes. The dress has white lace at the bottom and on the sleeves, which are the poofy princess kind. Her dress even has a pink ribbon around it that ties in a bow in the back.

"Yes it is! You'd have a crown, too, if you married my sister. You'd be King of Grizzleheim!"

I spittook again. "Why are you making me listen to this?" I almost whined. I don't know alot about girls except for this one really hot chick named Paige Icefountain. I actually didn't know anything about her except she was hot.. Or chilly. Whatever term Ice wizards use to define someone as sexy.

"Her theme song is My Gift My Curse by Blood On The Dance Floor!"

"That band has alot of songs with swearing and vulgarity you shouldn't even know about!" Since when did I become somebody's father? (I mean that in the mother hen sort of way)

She frowned. "You know I could say something to you right now." Wait, did she just threaten me?

"Okay bye Alyssa." I sat my applejuice infront of her and began walking away.

Not long after I did, a gold glow surrounded my body and pulled me back infront of her angry face. It was because of _her_ birthmark, a gold star. I don't think Jasmine even knew about it yet because it was mostly hidden by her raven bangs.

She crossed her arms. "Oran looks alot like you." She knows about that sick, twisted little monkey, too? She's like, half his age!

Before I could react, she spoke up again. "Do you hear that?"

I looked in the direction of the Storm School where Kane and Jasmine were standing in some of those "Rockin' Outfits" and I think they were trying to sing one of Blood On The Dance Floor's songs just to get in trouble. Jasmine was wearing Marleybone boots with heels on her feet and no hat, but Kane had a newbie hat that was dyed to his usual colors and had the Storm insignia on it. He also had lace up boots and he looked stupid. They both had some kind of two-hand only sword that they were holding with only one had over their shoulders so that the blades touches, and Zoey sat on Jasmine's other shoulder with a outfit just like hers.

Oh. They also had one foot on soap boxes that read "Can't touch this shit"

No offense to Jasmine but I think she made better decisions before she was around Kane and drank too much.

"You all know where, where we're from  
>Little bitches better RUN!<br>We own these streets, we own this town  
>Pop, pop, pop, you with our guns. Got my lucky thirteen.<br>I can get nasty, real mean! (She slashed her blade at thin air and gestured to Zoey during this part and the blade made that cool sound)  
>We run this show, we'll run you down<br>Look motherfucker this is our team!"

Now don't get me wrong, Jasmine has a really pretty voice. But as I ran over to them with Alyssa (I didn't even bother to cover her ears), I realized that Kane's awful shit voice just ruined her part.

"Loose lips sink ships, you can't touch this  
>What's it to you? I'm coming for you.<br>Loose lips sink ships, you can't touch this  
>What's it to you? Don't let our looks fool you."<p>

Yep, that was Kane's part. I hope Kane ruined that band for Jasmine forever and she stops playing those songs around her sister.

"How strange.." Alyssa thought outloud. "The Untouchables is Lady Soulblood's theme!"

I looked down at her. "What are you saying?"

Alyssa's face got red in a panicky-way. "T-That they have a similar taste in music!"

I couldn't tell if she was lying or just being sharp again.

"Hey, Jasmine." I pulled her down from the soap box. "Can I talk to you.. By the pond?"

She smiled. "Of course!"

I walked out of Ravenwood and sat on the new, stone bench that they had added in right infront of the pond.

Not much later, Jasmine joined me on the bench. She didn't have Zoey, Kane, or that big-ass sword with her.

"What did you want to talk about, Alex?" She asked, a little too cheerily.

"..So.. Alyssa was talking to me about you and.."

"ALYSSA WAS TALKING TO YOU ABOUT ME?" She screamed, starting to freak out. She made her hands into fists and covered her mouth with them, blushing madily.

"Well.. Yeah. Share Bear." I said, trying to cheer her up.

She thought for a moment, and then giggled. "Oh, Alex." She play-punched me in the arm.

"I think there's something in the water.." I said, leaning forward.

"..What?" Jasmine straightening up and becoming very stiff.

I looked at her and saw that she was worried. "Don't worry, I won't let him lay one of his nasty fingers on you, Jazz." I noticed that our hands were touching and what I had just said and pulled my hand back quickly, blushing.

"So then what do you think that thing in the water is?" She asked, leaning forward.

"I don't know.." I leaned forward now, too.

The bench must have flipped over from all our weight behind on only one side, because next thing I knew, me and Jazz were soaking wet.

She giggled and rung out her pigtails. "It's just like old times!"

I laughed, ignoring the fact that I was a Pyromancer sitting in water. "Yeah."

All of a sudden Jasmine kissed me on the cheek. I don't know why, girls are strange, but I'm positive she did.

"Jazz.." I said quietly.

She giggled and stood up, running off somewhere.

I reached into the water and pulled out a heart-shaped stone. I flipped it over in my hands and looked at the engraving on the back:

"J+A"


End file.
